Roommate Love
by kirairei
Summary: One stormy night, Kiku finds that his roommate, Heracles, has snuck into his bed. What do you think will ensue? PWP [reposted because reasons]


**Translations:**

"**Γά...τα...?" ~**** "Ca...t?"**

"**Όχι, όχι, αγάπη μου." ~ "No, no, my love."**

* * *

Something was moving in the thick, murky darkness of the office building. Moving... toward him. Angrily – no, furiously. "I'm going to fucking kill-"

Kiku Honda's eyes snapped open and he started, painfully gasping the stale air of his dormitory room into his dry throat. A dream. That's all it was. Another stupid dream.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Ever since he had come to America three years ago to study at one of the top universities in the world, his homesickness had tormented him nightly. A long relationship and the subsequent painful, terrifying breakup with a Belarusian girl that could only be described as completely insane had not helped the matter. The Japanese man's seemingly endless patience with his subconscious was running out.

_ Maybe I'll ask Ludwig for advice..._

He knew that if he fell back asleep he would be thrown straight into his nightmare and continue right where he'd left off, but he also didn't feel like getting up, so he stayed in that position for while – on his back, eyes shut, and head aside the pillow. He'd just been wondering what had woken him up – he wasn't thirsty or in pain, and he didn't need to use the lavatory – when a loud thunderclap answered his question. Kiku chuckled and tried to roll over.

Except he could not.

Because there was something... someone...

..._on _him?

His body tensed up and he snapped his eyes open. Fighting paranoia, he tentatively looked down at what appeared to be a large, unnaturally spherical pile of short, slim, loop-shaped leaves on his chest.

….

Those were no leaves.

They were _curls_. From someone's hair. Which was probably attached to a head. Which was probably (hopefully) attached to a body.

The body of Heracles Karoupsi, his roommate. And possibly some of his cats.

Heracles was a Greek student in the same year as Kiku that had shared the dorm room with Kiku since last semester, when Kiku had been forced by certain unfortunate circumstances to leave the company of Ivan Braginski, the brother of the aforementioned ex-girlfriend. Kiku liked Heracles, despite the fact that he was a bit of a pervert and said things Kiku couldn't understand sometimes.

Kiku could do nothing but stare at the sleeping body on top of him, wondering how he hadn't noticed earlier (he did feel kind of like a blanket) until the boom of a very close by strike of thunder, followed by the lights flickering and the sound of the air conditioning shutting down.

And a groan from the direction of his chest.

The mass of curls lifted to reveal a sleepy but handsome face. "Γά...τα...?" he muttered in Greek, eyes only half-opened.

"Ah... Heracles-san...?" was all Kiku could stammer out, his face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Hmmmm..." Heracles looked around, blinking slowly. "It's... not morning... so I can't say good morning. Would good evening be appropriate?"

"...well, um... yes... I suppose it would be," Kiku replied, unsure what else to say.

Heracles sat up, allowing Kiku to notice that he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue underwear. Quickly drawing his gaze away, he tried to find the appropriate words to politely ask the Greek to leave and take his cats (one of which had also woken and crawled into Heracles' lap) with him, but his astonishment and limited knowledge of English would not allow him to.

"What do you want to do now?" Heracles asked, apparently oblivious to the heavy awkwardness Kiku felt like he was drowning in.

"...ehhh... um..." Kiku was choking on his own words. "Why are you in my bed?"

He blushed at the rude frankness of it and shut his mouth immediately, but the other man seemed unfazed. "Mm... well, I thought you might have gotten scared because of the thunder... so I came to keep you company."

"...you... what... why?..."

Heracles leaned in close with an expression Kiku had never seen before. It was a smile, but with less of his usual 'head-in-the-clouds' manner – it had been replaced by an emotion he couldn't recognise. "You're... very cute... you know?"

Kiku spluttered. "I... what-"

He couldn't have said any more even if he was capable of coming up with something coherent, because Heracles had leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched softly.

Kiku was frozen... well, not really frozen. He could have moved if he wanted to.

But... for some reason, he didn't.

So he stayed stock-still, face burning red as Heracles pushed him down on the bed, sliding two large, calloused hands under his pajama T-shirt and pulled it over his head – all this incredibly gently and tenderly, like he was handling an injured kitten.

"My little kitty..." he murmured, leaning down to kiss Kiku again, this time sliding his warm tongue past Kiku's reluctantly receptive lips. And ever so slowly, the Asian man began to realise how much he liked it.

And he didn't understand why. A man doing these things to him... how could he like it? It wasn't... normal. No one did these kinds of things, did they?

Heracles' hands, massaging his chest gently, stroking and pinching and squeezing in all the right spots, brought his attention back to the physical world. Before he could stop himself, a moan, soft and low and full of a hunger he didn't know he felt had escaped, and the Greek smiled to himself, knowing that Kiku was his.

Slowly, tenderly, Heracles slid off Kiku's shorts and boxers, revealing a fully erect and throbbing member that, though could not be called small, paled in comparison with the beast poking out over Heracles' navy blue boxers.. Suddenly, Kiku regained some of his senses, and he attempted to cover it in shame, his face flushing darker.

"Όχι, όχι, αγάπη μου," Heracles breathed, pushing Kiku's hands away gently. "Let me touch you..." And with that, he leaned down and took Kiku into his mouth.

It was right about then that Kiku lost control completely: somewhere amidst Heracles swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and nibbling teasing and sucking on that incredibly sensitive spot beneath his foreskin and taking the whole thing into his throat, he simply stopped caring and allowed the lewd, impure noises to burst from his throat and fill the room with his desire.

The pleasure was everywhere, with his cock as the centre. It pounded and pulsed inside him to the beat of his heart, building and building and building inside him. Something was coming, Kiku was sure; he was going to burst, explode and die in bliss. He could feel it – he was trembling with anticipation, the waves of pleasure reaching farther and farther. And finally, his semen gushed into Heracles' waiting mouth, spilling down his front as it flooded in, too fast for him to swallow.

Kiku simply stared, dazed, as the Greek licked up his sperm with his usual distracted air.

"Hera...cles...san?"

Heracles wiped his mouth and climbed up to be next to Kiku. "Yes?"

Kiku suddenly blushed a remarkable shade of crimson and looked away. "...I... uh... um..."

"Shh, my kitten..." Heracles whispered and silenced Kiku with a gentle, loving kiss. "Let's... go back to sleep."

And so, we leave our protagonist in his lover's arms, lulled to sleep by the satisfaction of orgasm.


End file.
